


A Dangerous Expression

by Shamman



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew's dark look of understanding, M/M, Neil reflects with bad poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamman/pseuds/Shamman
Summary: "Whatever this look was, it was dark and intense enough to swallow Neil whole."





	A Dangerous Expression

I fed you reluctant truths, but you only cared about 'nothing'.

Murder and pain and fear left you unaffected.

But your gaze pierced through something you recognized in mine.

And your face went so blank I could see myself reflected.

Your eyes were deep as wells -or tunnels through time.

Your lips were stone with words never to be spoken.

You looked at me breaking and knew how to be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Low on quality AND quantity, I know! But I really like to think about how Andrew met Neil's horrible truths with nothing but perfect understanding, and how he saw himself in Neil.


End file.
